marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Namor
|release date = June 13th, 2019|origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: Motion Picture Funnies Weekly|abilities = IMPERIUS REX Outrage Fury Stun Regeneration|signature ability = Hydrokinetic Armor|tier1 = No|tier2 = No|tier3 = Yes|tier4 = Yes|tier5 = Yes|tier6 = Yes|tags = Offensive: Burst Hero X-Men Illuminati Avengers Defenders Size: M}}'Namor '''is a Mutant Champion. Being a Mutant Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Skill Champions, but is weak to Tech Champions. Bio The short-tempered Mutant King of Atlantis will stop at nothing to crush anyone and anything that threatens his Kingdom and its people. No matter who you are or what your intentions may have been. Abilities Basic Abilities Medium Attacks * 30% chance to inflict Bleed dealing X Direct Damage over 6 seconds. Outrage * Namor can have a maximum of 30 Stacks of Outrage. * Every 3 seconds Namor gains 1 Outrage. Each time Namor is affected by a Stun Debuff, he reduces the time between each Outrage generated by 0.50 seconds. Once Namor activates IMPERIUS REX the timer is reset back to 3 seconds. * Namor generates 1 Outrage whenever he is affected by a Bleed or Incinerate Debuff. * Namor generates 1 Outrage whenever he fails to apply a Bleed or Stun Debuff to the Opponent or whenever the Opponent Purifies a Debuff. * Namor does not gain Outrage when failing to apply Bleed Debuffs to Robots. He does not hold them responsible for their lack of blood. IMPERIUS REX * If Namor has 15 stacks of Outrage he can Dash Back and hold Block for 1.20 seconds to instantly gain 1 bar of Power and activate IMPERIUS REX. * If Namor has 30 stacks of Outrage he instantly generates up to 95% of his Max Power and activates IMPERIUS REX. * Namor's Special Attacks deal up to 240% additional damage based on active stacks of Outrage. * Special Attacks cost 90% less Power. However, Namor Drains 15% of a bar of Power every second. Each Special Attack Namor launches applies an additional Drain of 5% per second. * Once Namor has 0 Power remaining, all stacks of Outrage are removed and IMPERIUS REX ends. Heavy Attacks * While IMPERIUS REX is active, launching a Heavy Attack consumes 15 stacks of Outrage to generate 100% of a bar of Power. Special Attacks * Namor Regenerates 6% of his missing Health. '''Special 1: To the Point - '''Namor propels himself and his trident forward in a violent whirlpool of waves, destroying everything in his path. * Each hit has a 50% chance to inflict a Bleed dealing X Direct Damage over 8 seconds. * While IMPERIUS REX is active, Namor generates twice as much Outrage from all sources for the duration of the Special Attack. '''Special 2: Slam Dunk - '''Namor leaps into the air then lobs his Trident into the Earth, creating an explosive geyser of water before landing a final devastating blow on his bewildered Opponent. * Each hit has a 50% chance to inflict Stun lasting 2.50 seconds. * While IMPERIUS REX is active this attack is Unblockable. '''Special 3: Might of Neptune - '''Namor unleashes the full power of Neptune’s Trident, summoning an ocean in places where oceans do not belong. * Gain a Passive Fury increasing Attack Rating by X for 20 seconds. While this Fury is active, Namor's Opponents gain 0 Power when struck by Special Attacks. Signature Ability '''Hydrokinetic Armor ' Passive * Namor takes X% reduced damage from all sources while attacking his Opponent. When Namor ends an Attack, any damage prevented by Hydrokinetic Armor is captured and sent back to the Opponent as Energy Damage. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Namor excels against Bleed and Stun Immunity Champions or paths. All of his damage comes from entering a maintaining IMPERIUS REX for as long as possible. * At max SIG, not only does Namor take no damage from thorns attacks, but he actually dishes it back out to his Opponent. All star defenders such as Korg will be short work for Namor. Weaknesses * Namor doesn’t generate any Outrage when failing to bleed Robot Champions, making it very difficult for him to properly build up his Stacks of Outrage and enter IMPERIUS REX. He can use his Special 2’s Stun Debuffs and his natural generation of Outrage to get there eventually, but the process will take much more time. * Namor needs to watch out for any Power draining effects while IMPERIUS REX is active. IMPERIUS REX will see to it that Namor generates tons of Power instantly but while it’s active, if his Power runs out he needs to start from scratch. Navigation